1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to information processing systems and, more specifically, to debugging technology for processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
When debugging heterogeneous multicore processors, there are different tool sets used with no interaction between the different tool sets. Heterogeneous multicore processors include processing systems in which the processor cores are not all identical. As an example, a heterogeneous multicore processor may include different types of processor cores. For example, one or more processor cores may be oriented toward general purpose processing, while one or more processor cores may be optimized for a specific application, for example, digital signal processing.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.